deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee
The Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, also known as DOATEC (pronounced "Doh-A-TECH") is a international weapons research and development company, that presides over the Dead or Alive Tournaments. It serves as the antagonistic role in the Dead or Alive series, with the tournaments acting as a proving ground for some of its genetic experiaments as they try to create "the world's greatest fighter". DOATEC seems to have an heavily involved role in Dead Fantasy, as it seems to be watching over the fights taking place between Team DOA and Team FF. History DOATEC was originally headed by Fame Douglas, the creator of the Dead or Alive Tournaments. The DOATEC had a huge empire in the weapons market, which made the Douglas family rich and famous, with homes around the world and a private army. After Fame's assassination, the company was inherited by his eldest daughter, Helena Douglas. However, the company's majority leadership was taken over by Victor Donovan behind Helena's back. Under Donovan's leadership, DOATEC began research into creating genetically-enhanced super-soldiers, by using the tournaments as a cover-up to study fighters, or as test grounds for their experiments. They would even kidnap fighters to use as test subjects for some of their experiments, such as Kasumi and Hayate from the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan; it's well known that DOATEC produced many clones of Kasumi to make into super-weapons. After many years, the Mugen Tenshin Clan, who had frequently fallen prey to DOATEC's experiments, destroyed DOATEC's primary headquarters in revenge. The currect state of the committee is unknown, but it has hinted that Helena plans to rebuild DOATEC, likely for the better. Role in Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy III During the final scene in Dead Fantasy III, Helena is seen walking into a laboratory room filled with Kasumi's clones, all of which had been contained in a dormant state within large test tubes full of liquid. As Helena starts up the system to wake up the clones, the computer informs her that the clones are only capable of a fourteen-hour lifespan. Helena looks hesitant, but releases the clones anyway. Due to her apprehension, some fans theorize she is not acting of her own accord, but that her hand is being forced by Donovan. Dead Fantasy V After Hayate and his troop of shinobi defeats Tifa Lockhart, Helena flies in on a helicopter to meet him and Hitomi with some DOATEC soldiers to collect the unconscious Tifa. Helena shows in interest in Tifa's Materia, now in Hitomi's arm, so Hitomi goes with her. Towards the end of Dead Fantasy V, the helicopter is seen arriving in a large city, where building resembling the Tri-Tower, DOATEC's main headquarters, can be seen. The helicopter is also spotted by Cloud Strife and Yuna. It's unknown why Hayate is working with Helena, due to the Mugen Tenshin's hatred for DOATEC, but as Helena herself has never meant to harm the clan, he seems to trust her on some level, and they might be working towards a common goal. It is possible that DOATEC will either clone Tifa, or use her in one of their super-soldier experiments. The same goes for Hitomi and the Materia. Gallery File:Inside DOATEC.jpg|DFIII - Security sencers scanning Helena as she enters the lab Category:Groups